


Unrequited

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being young at heart has its disadvantages.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "hope" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2011.

Richard Castle hasn’t been so head-over-heels in love since high school, and the feeling is nearly overwhelming. Beckett has no idea. (Does she?)

When Beckett smiles at one of his comments, Castle’s heart flutters. He wants to do things for her. (He wants to do things _to_ her too, but that won’t happen as long as she’s with Josh.) Castle wants to cradle Beckett in his arms and whisper away the pain of her mother’s death. He wants to give her the world. Castle settles for giving Beckett his friendship, sincere and unfettered, and hopes someday she’ll ask for more.


End file.
